


Too Little, Too Late

by Snips_Snails_Skittles



Category: Jericho (US 2006), The Evil Gene
Genre: Angst, DON’T FUCK WITH THIS UNLESS YOU ALREADY DON’T HAVE A SOUL, I am not kidding, Lanternverse, M/M, SERIOUSLY Y’ALL, bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snips_Snails_Skittles/pseuds/Snips_Snails_Skittles
Summary: Griff didn’t realize that he wasn’t seeing things right until it was far too late.





	Too Little, Too Late

Griff didn’t realize that he wasn’t seeing things right until it was far, far too late. He’d stabbed his brother, stabbed him again and again and again and again, and listened to his gasps before yanking the scissors out of him and chucking them across the room, standing up and turning to leave. Maybe now he would leave Griff alone.

 

But it wasn’t going to happen. Low, evil chuckling sounded through his mind before the tall figure disappeared, leaving a pool of red and...

 

Bill.

 

Griff couldn’t breathe.

 

He rushed over, cradling his lover in his arms and feeling silent tears running down his face. His fingers weren’t slick with the blood of his brother, they were slick with Bill’s. He’d finally done what he knew he would. There would be no coming back from this.

 

“Bill-“

 

“Shh.” Griff sobbed as a single red-saturated forefinger was held to his lips. “Shh, honey.”

 

“No, we need a doctor, we need-“

 

“Griff.” Bill’s voice was firm, even as blood soaked out around the wound in his stomach, soaking his shirt. There was blood everywhere, so much blood- Griff yanked off his jacket and pressed it to the area, his breathing shaky.

 

“A doctor, Bill, you’re bleeding out-“

 

“Griff.” Bill was too pale. His lips were losing their color, and the roses in his cheeks were dulling to a pasty, death-like color. “Griff, if I die watching you panic, I’ve failed.” Griff whimpered, his vision blurred with tears.

 

“I can’t lose you.”

“It’s not your fault.” This was a boldfaced lie, so why did Bill seem to believe it?

 

“ _Can’t keep anyone alive, can you?”_ The former FBI agent’s brother sneered down at him.

 

“GRIFF.” The vision dissolved. Bloody fingers left three marks on Griff’s cheek. “Look at me.”

 

“You’re gonna die-“

 

“I forgive you.” Bill’s voice was getting weaker and he was starting to shake. “I forgive you, okay?”

 

“No,” Griff wept.

 

“Will you give me a kiss before I go?” The plaintive, pleading tone ripped a new gash in Griff’s heart. “Honey, please. I don’t have much time-” It didn’t hurt anymore, was Bill’s only panicked thought. The deputy’s knuckles were white as he clutched at Griff’s sleeve. It didn’t hurt anymore, he was going and he hadn’t got his kiss yet...

 

“A doctor...”

 

“A kiss, Griff, please...” Griff’s lungs were failing. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t- “I love you. Don’t forget that.” Oh, god. Oh, god, he had killed Bill. The sweet little deputy that had made him whole was going to leave, and it was his fault. “Griff, please, a kiss.” Tears brimmed at the corner of dulling eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” the murderer whispered.

 

“A kiss, Griff, plea-“ It was strange, how quickly life left him. He didn’t feel lighter in his lover’s arms. There was no dramatic drop of the head. No hand laying limp on the floor. Just a small sigh, and the cut off word.

 

Griff stared as it all hit him. In his panic, he hadn’t even been able to give Bill the one thing he was pleading for. His throat closed up and he sobbed, holding his lover close, cupping his face in his hands and screaming for him, weeping, pleading for him not to go and leave Griff here all alone.

 

—

 

Three weeks later, Griff stood at a gravel crossroads, smoothing the dirt with his shoe. The man appeared, clad in black, facing away from him. The human clenched his fists.

 

“Figured I’d see you sooner or later, Krenshaw. You want out of your cursed gene?”

 

“I don’t give a damn about the gene,” Griff snarled. “Fix it.”

 

“I can only give you five years.”

 

“Give me five years or a day, just bring him back.” A low chuckle.

 

“Isn’t it better to let him lie?” The demon’s form shifted and soon it was Bill, smiling at his love with the gentle, sweet smile that had been plaguing Griff’s dreams every night.

“I have a kiss to give you,” Griff told him, his shoulders heaving as he struggled to breathe. “I couldn’t get to you in time.”

 

“You’re going to go to hell. You won’t see him after you die,” Not-Bill informed him.

 

“I’m going to hell anyway,” Griff gritted out. “Just get over here.” Not-Bill’s eyes turned red and he smirked, an alien expression that looked all kinds of wrong.

 

“Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> You hate me, right? Right.


End file.
